The invention is directed to a weather-adaptable ski hat.
Skiing and other outdoor snow sports are naturally performed in cold weather, and participants in these sports require protection for their heads. This protection is typically provided by a ski hat.
However, weather conditions faced by skiers can vary greatly as the temperature, precipitation, humidity, and wind can change rapidly and unpredictably, especially in mountainous areas. In addition, the exertion involved in skiing and other outdoor sports can generate heat which can make the wearer of a conventional ski hat uncomfortable when his head is covered by the hat. Thus, there is a need for a ski hat that can be adapted to varying weather conditions and can be adjusted to provide ventilation to vent heat generated by activity or resulting from a rapid increase in temperature.
Additionally, there exists a need for a ski hat with a mask that is comfortable to wear when in use, and is foldable back into the hat so that the hat can be worn without the mask. Previous ski hats do not have these features.